Loppuun saakka (Käännös)
by MagicalSmile
Summary: Draco ja Hermione joutuvat unikirouksen uhreiksi ja päätyvät unimaailmaan, jossa seikkailevat satuversiot heidän ystävistään ja perheistään...


**This is a translation to damnedscribblingwoman's story Ever After. **

**En saa tästä käännöksestä rahaa, eikä mikään tästä kuulu minulle. Toivon kommentteja käännöksestä :) **

**Pimeiden Aineiden Arkisto**

He juoksivat pakoon murentuvien lehtien ja katkenneiden oksien ääntä, jota rytmittivät satunnaiset huudot. "Napatkaa ne!" ja "Älkää päästäkö heitä karkuun!"Hiipuvan kuun valo jäi lehväkatosten varjoon, eikä riittänyt valaisemaan aluskasvillisuutta niiden alla. Lyhdyt liikkuivat pimeydessä heidän takanaan, mutta kumpikaan ei katsonut taakseen kiiruhtaessaan puita väistellen eteenpäin. Nainen pystyi kuulemaan miehen edessään – metsän narisevien äänien ja hänen oman vaivalloisen hengityksensä yli.

"Valois", mies jatkoi yrittämistään, äänensävy näyttäen ärsyyntymistään tulosten puutteeseen. Nainen kosketti omaa sauvaansa, joka oli turvallisesti tallessa hänen takataskussaan, mutta ei vetänyt sitä esiin. Siitä ei olisi hyötyä. Täällä ei ollut taikaa. Ainakaan sellaista, jota he voisivat käyttää.

Hermione kiihdytti askeleitaan peläten kadottavansa Dracon pimeyteen, mutta puunjuuri tarttui hänen jalkaansa heittäen hänet ilmaan. Hän laskeutui raskaasti maahan, estäen huutonsa painamalla suunsa maata ja lehtiä vasten.

"Nyt ei ole aikaa akrobatialle, Granger", Draco sihahti auttaen naisen ylös. Nainen sivuutti nilkassaan polttavan kivun ja seurasi miestä, turhan tietoisena heidän perässään seuraavasta joukosta.

Naisen ajatukset harhailivat Holvien inventaariossa. Mikä ikinä olikaan heidät sinne lähettänyt, hänen täytyi saada tietää. Hän oli luetteloinut joka ainoan esineen tilassa. Hän oli käsitellyt suurinta osaa esineistä itse.

Ministeriö kutsui sitä Pimeiden Aineiden Arkistoksi – kokoelma Pimeyden Esineitä, jotka kerättiin Ensimmäisen ja Toisen Velhosodan jälkeen. Mutta kaikki hänen osastollaan kutsuivat sitä Holveiksi. Esineet olivat haudattuina valtavien turvatoimien ja salaperäisyyden takana, ja vaikka hän ymmärsi esineiden säilyttämisen ja tutkimisen arvon, hänen teki joskus mieli vain sytyttää koko tila palamaan.

Mutta se oli vaikuttanut hyvältä piilopaikalta, kun Ginny oli varoittanut häntä silmää iskien siitä, että hänen ex-miehensä etsi häntä. Rohkeudella oli arvonsa, mutta niin oli myös itsesäilytyksellä, ja vaikka karkuunjuokseminen saattaa olla pelkurimaista, se oli myös viisasta. Hänellä oli joka tapauksessa töitä tehtävänä Holveilla, ja Pimeä taikuus oli sellaista pimeyttä, jota hän pystyi pitämään loitolla.

Hän ei kuitenkaan juossut kovin kauas. Mies saavutti hänet juuri, kun hissin ovet alkoivat sulkeutua. Hän hymyili omahyväisesti sanoessaan: "Hauskaa, että törmäsimme." Mikä tarkoitti 'hyvä yritys, kultaseni'.

"Olen töissä", mikä tarkoitti 'mene pois'. Mutta Draco Malfoy ei ikinä ollut kuullut vihjausta, jota hän ei valinnut sivuuttaa, ja tämä kerta ei ollut erilainen.

"En pidättele sinua kauaa", hän sanoin suoristaen solmiotaan.

"Sinä et pidättele minua ollenkaan." Nainen painoi pääkerrosksen nappia juuri ennen kuin astui ulos hissistä. "Et voi olla täällä."

"Ja silti, kumma kyllä, täällä minä olen." Antamatta oville aikaa sulkeutua naisen perässä mies seurasi noitaa pimeälle käytävälle. Siniset lyhdyt, joiden tarkoituksena oli tunnistaa pahaa aikovat, valaisivat tilan huonosti. Draco käveli ohi rauhassa, mikä ei välttämättä kertonut hänen aikeidensa puhtaudesta, vaan ainoastaan siitä, etteivät ne koskeneet Holveissa säilytettäviä esineitä.

Hermione jatkoi kulkuaan välittämättä miehestä, toivoen turhaan, että jos hän pystyisi sivuuttamaan miehen tarpeeksi pitkään, mies katoaisi pahan unen tavoin. Mutta selvästi menossa oli turhien toiveiden viikko, ja mies oli edelleen hänen perässään naisen kävellessä kynnyksen yli Arkistoon. Tilaa suojelivat useat esto- ja kilpiloitsut, mutta ne eivät estäneet Draco Malfoyta astumasta sisään, joko koska mies oli Hermionen seurassa tai koska Ginevra Potter ei pystynyt olemaan sekaantumatta, vaikka hänen elämänsä olisi siitä kiinni.

Huokaisten nainen kääntyi kohtaamaan miehen katseen. "Et voi olla täällä." Ei niin väliä Ministeriöstä. Hän ei halunnut miestä sinne.

Mies katseli huoneen poikki kulkevia hyllyrivejä. "Koska olen Malfoy? Niin olit sinäkin vielä jokin aika sitten."

"Malfoyt saavat tulla", nainen sanoi hymyillen sievästi, "Kuolonsyöjiä paheksutaan."

Hetkellinen synkkyys näkyi miehen kasvoilla, mutta yksikään Malfoy ei koskaan ollut epäonnistunut piilottamaan vihjaustakaan tunteista kaiken sen mahtailun ja tärkeilyn alle. "Nuorekkaasti tahditonta."

Hermione käveli huoneen kulmassa sijaitsevalle pöydälle toivoen saavansa hieman etäisyyttä heidän välilleen, mutta mies seurasi hänen kannoillaan. "Mitä haluat Draco?" Nojaten selkä tummaa puuta vasten nainen laski mapin asiakirjakasan päällimäiseksi.

"Tietäisit, jos olisit vaivautunut lukemaan kirjeeni. Haluan Bradfordin mökin takaisin."

Malfoyn tilan reunamilla sijaitseva Bradfordin mökki oli ollut miehen häälahja naiselle. He olivat asuneet siellä Scorpiuksen syntymään saakka, jolloin tilanpuute oli pakottanut heidät muuttamaan Kartanoon. Siellä he olivat olleet onnellisia. Onnellisempia kuin koskaan myöhemmin.

"Bradfordin mökki on minun", nainen totesi yksinkertaisesti.

"Et asu siellä, et edes koskaan käy siellä. Sinulla ei ole käyttöä sille, puhumattakaan siitä että voisit sanoa omistavasi sen." Miehen äänessä oli myrkyllisyyttä, mutta Hermione Grangeria ei helposti uhkailtu.

"En sanoisi, ettei minulla ole sille käyttöä," nainen totesi välinpitämättömästi, "saatan käyttää sitä polttopuuna jonain viileänä iltana."

"Olet pikkumainen", mies syytti. Hän oli. Niin oli mieskin. Kun he joutuivat tekemisiin keskenään pikkumaisuus tuli esiin aivan liian helposti molemmissa, ja se oli tapa, jota oli vaikea lopettaa.

"Voin olla juuri niin pikkumainen kuin haluan", nainen sanoi jääräpäisesti, "Bradfordin mökki on minun etkä voi saada sitä."

Draco siirtyi niin, että oli vain muutaman sentin päässä naisesta. "Minä voin saada mitä vain haluan", hän sanoi madaltaen ääntään. Huoneen lepattavan valon alla miehen harmaat silmät näyttivät melkein läpinäkyviltä, ja seisoessaan niin lähellä miestä Hermione kykeni haistamaan saippuan ja mintun yhdistelmän, joka aina muistutti häntä miehestä.

"Et kaikkea, mitä haluat." Käsi miehen rintakehällä nainen työnsi itsensä miehen ohitse. Valiten satunnaisen hyllyrivin Hermione alkoi etsimään sitä, jonka vuoksi hän oli tullut tänne. Esineen tarkka sijainti oli kirjoitettu papereihin, jotka hän oli tuonut mukanaan, mutta hän ei aikonut mennä takaisin sitä varten.

"Voit joko myydä sen minulle tai haastan sinut oikeuteen", miehen ääni sanoi hänen takanaan, "ja minä voitan."

Nainen kääntyi kannoillaan. "Oikeuteen? Millä perusteilla?"

Draco kohautti olkiaan. "Mitä väliä? Olen varma, että asianajajani keksivät jotain. Siitä minä heille maksan." Hermione kalpeni miehen ottaessa käteensä pienen kultaisen rasian pyöritellen sitä kiinnostuneena käsissään.

"Älä koske mihinkään, Draco", nainen komensi, ottaen rasian mieheltä ja asettaen sen takaisin paikalleen. Puolet huoneen sisällöstä tappaisi heidät hetkessä, ja se oli se melko harmiton puolisko. Hän oli aikeissa siirtyä, kun mies tarttui hänen ranteeseensa työntäen hänet hyllyä vasten. Törmäys sai jotkin esineet hyllyllä helisemään naisen takana, mutta sillä hetkellä naisella oli pahempiakin huolia.

"Mihinkään?" mies virnisti päästäen irti naisen kädestä. Miehen vartalo oli lämmin naisen vartaloa vasten ja miehen sormien pehmeä kosketus hänen kaulallaan sai naisessa aikaan kylmiä väreitä. Mies nojautui naista vasten, suudellen häntä hellyydellä, joka särki naisen sydämen.

"Me emme voi jatkaa tätä", nainen mutisi yrittäen sivuuttaa miehen käsien keskittymistä häiritsevät liikkeet naisen keholla.

"Lopetan, kun sinä lopetat."

Mutta he eivät osanneet lopettaa. He olivat laiva, joka oli merellä myrskyssä, eikä näkyvissä ollut muuta loppua kummallekkaan kuin valtameren tyyni pohja. Nainen oli yrittänyt niin kovin pysyä poissa. Pitää hänet poissa. Sitä Ginny ei pystynyt ymmärtämään, ja sen nainen itse unohti, kun pelkkä miehen kosketus sytytti hänen ihonsa tuleen. He eivät osanneet kuin repiä toisensa palasiksi, ja he olivat siinä hyviä.

He vuorottelivat pikkumaisuudessa, lapsellisuudessa, vaativuudessa ja kohtuuttomuudessa. Loputon peli; koske minua, älä koske, mene pois, tule takaisin, älä jätä minua, en siedä sinua silmissäni, vihaan sinua, älä mene. He vetivät takaisin ja työnsivät pois, ja itkivät pimeässä kuin lapset, nyyhkyttäen kyvyttömyydelleen liimata maljakkoa takaisin kokoon vedellä.

Naisen keho vastasi miehen tuttuun kosketukseen kuin sillä olisi ollut oma tahto, ja pala hänestä tahtoi antaa periksi ja menettää itsensä miehelle, mutta nainen ei voinut unohtaa, että se, mikä miehessä veti häntä puoleensa oli kaiku jostakin, jota nainen ei ikinä voisi saada takaisin. Se sai naisen vain vihaamaan itseään jälkeenpäin ja Dracolla oli tarpeeksi itseinhoa heidän kummankin tarpeisiin.

"Riittää", nainen sanoi hengästyneenä, työntäen miehen pois, "Me emme tee tätä taas. Se on loppu."

Hän saattoi kuvitella loukkaantuneen ilmeen, joka vilahti miehen kasvoilla, mutta hän ei voinut erehtyä omahyväisyydestä, joka sitä seurasi. "Mistä saakka leijonat ovat olleet pelkureita?"

Hermione veti syvään henkeä yrittäen tasoittaa hänen hakkaavan sydämensä lyöntejä. "Seuraavan kerran, kun tulet tänne, aion katsoa, että turvamiehet saattavat sinut samoin tein ulos", hän sanoi, "Saat Bradfordin mökin takaisin. En halua sitä. En halua sinulta enää mitään. Näemme toisiamme, kun haet tai tuot Scorpiuksen ja me tulemme toimeen, mutta siinä kaikki. Tämä on loppu Draco. Sinun ja minun tarina on loppu."

Miehen kylmä, kova katse oli kuin ventovieraan. "Toisaalta, Granger, voit pitää Bradfordin mökin", hän virnisti ivallisesti, "Voit ajatella sitä maksuna suoritetuista palveluista."

Hermione mulkaisi miestä, taistellen vastaan haluaan sanoa jotakin piikittelevää takaisin. Kumpikaan ei tulisi voittamaan ja nainen oli kyllästynyt tappelemaan. Draco päästi irti hyllystä ja kääntyi lähteäkseen. Juuri kun Hermione suoristautui, rakenteet hänen takanaan tärähtivät ja Dracon aiemmin tutkima rasia putosi vaaralliselta paikaltaan.

Aika tuntui pysähtyvän vain hetkeksi ennen kuin kultainen esine osui maahan ja aukesi räjähdyksen lailla lennättäen sisältönsä ilmaan. Hopeinen tomu osui Hermioneen ensin ja Dracoon seuraavaksi, ja yhtäkkiä tuntemattoman voiman väkivaltainen nykäisy raahasi heidät huoneesta.

Hermione osui maahan kovaa heidän ilmiintyessään. Hänellä oli tuskin aikaa tajuta häntä kiinnostuneina tuijottavien pinkkien flamingojen läsnäolo, kun kimeä ääni huusi: "Mitä tämä tarkoittaa? MITÄ TÄMÄ TARKOITTAA? Vartijat! Päät poikki! PÄÄT POIKKI!"

Hetkeen hän ei tiennyt mitä ajatella omituisesta näystä, jossa punanaamainen Dolores Pimento osoitti heitä valtikalla pukeutuneena Renesanssin ajan pukuun ja kruunuun. Hänen vieressään ällistyneen näköinen herra Weasley näytti yrittävän rauhoittaa Pimentoa tämän jatkaessa vartijoidensa kutsumista.

Draco auttoi Hermionen jaloilleen ja he molemmat tuijottivat epäuskoisena läheisen linnan avautuvaa porttia, josta pataljoona marssi ulos aseistettuina keihäin ja kilvin.

"Juokse", Draco sanoi vetäen häntä kädestä. He molemmat kiiruhtivat vastakkaiseen suuntaan, missä puiden tummat hahmot olivat vielä näkyvissä iltahämärässä.

Hermione ei osannut sanoa, kuinka kauan he olivat juosseet, mutta hän tiesi, ettei pystynyt juoksemaan enää pitkään. Hän oli niin väsynyt, että hän voisi oksentaa ja hänen jalkansa painoivat enemmän ja enemmän jokaisena juostuna kilometrinä.

Liike hänen silmäkulmassaan kiinnitti hänen huomionsa ja hän katsoi juuri ajoissa nähdäkseen valkoisen jäniksen katoavan puun taakse. Valkoinen jänis. Hän pysähtyi, vilkaisten takanaan lepattavia lyhtyjä, jotka heiluivat kaukaisuudessa. Ei se voinut olla.

"Mitä nyt?" Draco mutisi hengästyneenä, ottaen naista kädestä.

"Tähän suuntaan", Hermione sanoi lähtien suuntaan, jossa viimeksi oli nähnyt jäniksen.

"Tapatat meidät molemmat." Mutta ottaen huomioon, että he juoksivat minnekään tähtäämättä vieraassa metsässä, mikä tahansa suunta oli yhtä hyvä kuin toinenkin, ja mies seurasi naista joka tapauksessa.

Hermione piti yllä nopeaa tahtia, mutta ei juossut. Hitaampi tarkoitti myös hiljaisempia, ja jos he eivät pystyneet juoksemaan kovemmin kuin heidän takaa-ajajansa, he voisivat ainakin yrittää eksyttää heidät jäljiltään. Metsä heidän edessään oli hiljainen ja pimeä. Noita alkoi jo pohtia kuvitelleensa jäniksen, kun olento syöksyi pusikosta, yllättäen sekä hänet että Dracon.

Sivuuttaen ex-miehensä mutistut voimasanat hän nopeutti askeleitaan, varoen, ettei kadottanut jänistä silmistään uudelleen. Vaikutti siltä, että otuksen tarkoituksena oli katsoa, että he seurasivat, sillä se pysähtyi muutaman metrin välein ja katsoi takanaan seuraavaa sotkuista kaksikkoa.

Takaa-ajajien lähestyessä äänet heidän takanaan voimistuivat, mikä oli haitallista siinä mielessä, että se raastoi Hermionen jo valmiiksi tiukalla olevia hermoja, mutta hyödyksi siinä mielessä, että äänet peittivät heidän omat äänensä. Jänis johti heidät mäen juurella olevalle aukealle, järven rannalle. Järven peilimäiselle pinnalle heijastunut kuun valo auttoi heitä näkemään ympärilleen. Elukka hyppäsi muratin peittämälle jyrkänteelle aukean kaukaisemmalla reunalla ja katosi keskelle lehvistöä.

Hermione ole ensimmäinen, joka pääsi kapealle luolan suulle, ja aivan hänen kannoillaan seurasi Draco, joka antoi lehväverhon pudota takanaan, peittäen pienen luolan taas pimeyteen. Luola ei ollut kovin korkea eikä syvä, ja se kapeni edelleen loppua kohden, päättyen pieneen jäniksenkoloon, joka oli aivan liian pieni ihmisen kuljettavaksi.

Hermione istui alas, selkä luolan seinämää vasten, tunnustellen hiekkaista maaperää sormiensa alla. Draco teki samoin, istuen vastakkaista seinämää vasten, ja useisiin minuutteihin kumpikaan ei puhunut, yrittäessään saada hengityksensä tasaantumaan. He kuulivat ääniä mäeltä yläpuolellaan, mutta yksikään lyhty ei laskeutunut järvelle.

Kun sotilaat jatkoivat matkaansa, Draco oli puhui ensin, hänen äänensä kireänä yrityksestään pitää se tasaisena johtuen. "Miten Pimennolla on armeija?" hän kysyi.

"Se ei ollut Pimento," Hermione sanoi, yrittäen keksiä jonkun muun vastauksen. Minkä tahansa vastauksen.

"Minä näin hänet. Se oli Dolores Pimento."

"Se ei ollut Pimento", nainen toisiti, yrittäen pidättää hysteeristä naurua, joka nousi ylös pitkin hänen kurkkuaan, "Se oli Herttakuningatar. Tämä on Liisa Ihmemaassa. Tämä on Liisa Ihmemaassa ja Herttakuningatar yrittää tappaa meidät." Hän peitti suunsa kädellään, yrittäen tukahduttaa naurun, joka kuulosti liian kovalta ja kimeältä hänen korvissaan.

"Hermione –" Hän tuskin kuuli Dracoa. Hänen päässään ei ollut tilaa millekään muulle kuin sille faktalle, että he olivat jumissa mihin ikinä painajaismaiseen skenarioon kirottu rasia oli heidät lähettänyt, eikä ulospääsyä ollut. "Hermione! Katso minua." Draco nousi polvilleen ja kankesi naisen kädet tämän kasvoilta, mutta nainen ei pystynyt kuin nauramaan. Kaikki oli niin naurettavaa. He kuolisivat siellä, ja se oli typerintä mitä hän oli ikinä nähnyt. "Granger!" Läimäys kaikui kiviseinien välissä pienessä luolassa ja hetkeen ei kuulunut mitään ääntä, ja kumpikaan ei liikkunut.

"Päästä irti", nainen sanoi rauhallisesti toinen poski polttaen kivusta siinä, mihin Draco oli häntä lyönyt. Mies vapautti naisen otteestaan ja palasi istumaan.

"Parempi?"

Nainen nyökkäsi. Sitten tajuten, ettei mies nähnyt häntä pimeydessä, hän lisäsi: "Kyllä."

"Nyt selitä," mies vaati, "Missä me olemme?"

Ottaen syvään henkeä nainen ajatteli hetkeä Arkistossa, missä he olivat riidelleet. "Se rasia, joka hajosi", hän aloitti, "oli täytetty Morfipulverilla. Ministeriö löysi sen Kalkaroksen tavaroista. Se on harvinaista..." Hän otti taas syvään henkeä, yrittäen kovin olla panikoimatta.

"Mitä se tekee?" Draco kiirehti.

"Se nukuttaa. Me emme oikeasti ole täällä. Tämä on vain unta..." Hän upotti kyntensä kämmeniinsä saaden turvallisuudentunnetta siitä, että se tuntui todelliselta. "Olen lukenut Liisaa Ihmemaassa Scorpiukselle. Siksi... Siksi..." Hän ei pystynyt sanomaan lausettaan loppuun.

"Miten me heräämme?" Miehen äänensävy ei muuttunut ja Hermionen täytyi tukahduttaa voimakas halunsa kiljua. Dracon rauhallisuus vain hermostutti naista edelleen.

"Me emme herää", hän sanoi, yrittäen, mutta epäonnistuen, pitää äänensä vakaana. "Ruumiimme – oikeat ruumiimme – ne kuivuvat ja nääntyvät ja kuolevat, ja me kuolemme niiden mukana." Taika ei pitäisi heitä hengissä. Eikä tiede. Ei ollut selviytymiskeinoa.

Hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän ylleen. Hermione puristi polviaan rintaansa vasten yrittäen olla huomioimatta, kuinka luola tuntui kuin haudalta. Se oli hirviömäisen epäreilua. Nainen oli taistellut niin kovin ja niin pitkään. Hän ansaitsi onnellisen loppunsa. Mutta kirotuksi ja vaihtoehtoiseen todellisuuteen joutuminen, ilman muuta näkyvissä olevaa loppua kuin hidas ja luultavasti kivulias kuolema, tuntui sopivalta lopulta kamalalle vuodelle.

"Me emme voi taikoa", Draco sanoi, keskeyttäen naisen sairaat ajatukset. "Onko se koska tämä ei ole totta, vai koska tämä on jästisatu?"

"En ole varma."

Vaikka nainen ei pystynyt näkemään miestä, hän tunsi tämän niin hyvin, että tiesi tämän edelleen puristavan sauvaansa, vaikka se oli hyödytön. Kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään taas muutamaan minuuttiin, mutta kun Draco puhui taas, edes hänen maltillinen äänensävynsä ei pystynyt peittämään hänen ärsyyntymistään. "Jästikirjat", hän sähähti, "Mikset voinut lukea hänelle Siuntio Silosäkeen tarinoita?"

"Aivan, tämä on täysin minun syytäni." Nainen nousi pystympään, omahyväisyys korvaten itsesäälin. "Sinun ei olisi pitänut olla siellä. Sanoin sinulle ettet voinut olla siellä."

"En olisi ollut siellä, jos olisit suvainnut vastata kirjeisiini!" Varovaisuus heitettynä nurkkaan kumpikaan ei enää vaivautunut pitämään äänentasoa hiljaisena.

"Ehkä sinun olisi pitänyt ymmärtää vihjeeni ja jättää minut rauhaan." Jääräpäinen, ylimielinen typerys, joka ei ymmärtänyt sanaa ei vastauksena.

"Et voi kieltäytyä olemasta tekemisissä kanssani." Ei niin, mutta hän voisi yrittää. "Meillä on yhteinen lapsi."

Nainen nauroi katkerasti miehen toteamukselle. "No, sillä ei enää ole väliä, koska kumpikaan meistä ei ikinä tule näkemään häntä enää." Sen sanottuaan nainen purskahti itkuun. Kuoleminen ei pelottanut häntä. Ei oikeasti. Ei enää. Hän oli ollut liian lähellä liian usein, että se häiritsisi häntä liikaa. Mutta hän pystyi tuntemaan jotakin särkyvän sisällään ajatuksesta, ettei hän ikinä näkisi lastaan enää.

Draco antoi hänen itkeä sanomatta sanaakaan. Hän ei tarjonnut lohdutusta, eikä nainen sitä odottanutkaan. Heillä ei ollut juurikaan kilttejä sanoja enää jäljellä sanottaviksi toisilleen. Ja jos mieskin tunsi tilanteen romauttavan painon harteillaan, hän ei näyttänyt sitä, vaan odotti hiljaisuudessa naisen kyynelten loppumista.

"Jos tämä on uni", hän sanoi viimein, "voivatko olennot täällä tappaa meidät?"

Nainen yritti selvittää päätään, miettien hetken ennen vastaamista. "Jon Swift, 1726. Hän on yksi kahdesta tallennetuista tapauksista, joissa Myrfipulveria on käytetty Britanniassa. Hän kuoli kuusitoista tuntia sen jälkeen, kun oli vaipunut syvään uneen. Hän oli nuori ja terve, ja oli liian aikaista, että kuolema olisi johtunut kuivumisesta tai nälästä."

"Olet fiksu tyttö, Granger."Nainen pystyi kuulemaan miehen hymyn pimeydessä. "Tiedät mitä se tarkoittaa."

Hermione tiesi, mitä mies tavoitteli, mutta ei välttämättä ollut samaa mieltä. "Vaikka tapahtumat täällä vaikuttaisivat todellisuuteen siinä määrin, ei ole todisteita, että kukaan olisi ikinä herännyt."

"Ei kaikkea ole kirjoitettu johonkin kirjaan jossakin", mies ivasi, "Vaikka siitä ei ole todisteita, se ei tarkoita, ettei sitä olisi tapahtunut. Se ei tarkoita, ettei sitä voisi tapahtua."

"Draco –"

"Ei", hän sanoi, "Ehkä emme pääse pois, ja ehkä kuolemme tänne, mutta minä en aio vain istua ja odottaa, että se tapahtuu."

Nainen pyöräytti silmiään ärsyyntyneenä. Jos vain jääräpäinen itsepäisyys voisi purkaa kirouksen, he olisivat jo poissa. Hän oli nähnyt tutkimukset, hän oli lukenut tulokset. Ei kaikkea ole kirjoitettu johonkin kirjaan, mutta hän ei ollut optimistinen. Oli kuitenkin turha väittää mitään. Hän oli taistellut liian kovin ja liian pitkään eikä hän pystynyt luovuttamaan, vaikka hän yritti. Ehkä he kuolisivat, mutta he eivät olleet vielä kuolleita.

"Okei", hän sanoi yksinkertaisesti.

"Mitä okei?"

"Okei, me yritämme."


End file.
